


Coming Home

by goodfunforahermit



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfunforahermit/pseuds/goodfunforahermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has one of those days were nothing seems to go right, luckily her fiancée Tom comes home sooner than she anticipated and takes care of her. No smut, just pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, this fic is pure fluff. I hope it will cheer you up in case you're having a bad day.  
> Enjoy!

You laid on your big more than comfortable sofa, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket wearing your favourite pair of light blue pyjama trousers and a white tank top. You weren't paying too much attention to the Disney movie you'd started to watch plenty of minutes ago. The traces of tears still felt wet on your cheeks and your head was dizzy and aching.

You didn't completely understand why you had started to cry after coming home from work, it hadn't been one particular situation that had caused this outbreak of sadness. It was more like all the little things that'd been piling up inside of you had decided to come out of you all at once.

Of course you had felt like this before but you had never been alone with your grief. Usually your loving fiancée Tom was there to soothe you, to give you his shoulder to cry on and to listen to all your worries. But since Tom had flown to the states to film his latest movie you were all by yourself.

Sure, the two of you would phone or video-chat every day but you were missing his presence. His touches, his kisses, his everything. Sometimes you would feel helpless without him, some nights you would spend hours with looking at photos of the two of you. You would never admit your ridiculous teenager like behaviour –you were a grown woman for god's sake- but you couldn't help it.

The worst thing was that the filming would take an additional two weeks and just the thought of that made you want to cry again. You did your best not to wallow in self-pity because you knew that there were women out there who had it a lot worse than you...but if you were being honest that thought wasn't helpful at all.

As much as you tried, you just couldn't focus on neither Belle nor the Beast, who were currently dancing on-screen.

The exact minute your eyes were closing and your mind started to drift off your phone began to ring. Even if you knew that it wasn't Tom (because he never called at this time in the afternoon due to the time shift) you picked up as quickly as possible.

"Hello?," you asked more excited than you normally would.

"Hello (y/n). It's me, mum!", the voice at the other end of the line replied. You sighed in response.

"Oh. Hello mum. What's the matter?" If there was something you did _not_ need right now, it was a call from your mother. Not that you didn't love her, she was just a bit old-fashioned. Always asking about the wedding (which was yet to plan), grandchildren (which were definitely _not_ on their way, much to her regret) and other private matters she worried about way too much.

"Nothing specific, my dear. Does a mother always need a reason to call her daughter?" _Yes_ , you thought, _and if you don't have a pretty good one then do me the favour and leave me alone._

"No, of course not."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"You sound like you just cried. I am your mother, (y/n), I can hear such things." _Damn it!_

"Believe me, it's nothing. Work's been very stressful today, that's all."

"Oh come on, sweetheart. You've never cried because of your work before. It's because of Tom, isn't it?" You snorted angrily. You wren't in the mood for this kind of conversation.

"No."

"Hey, don't lie to me! I am right, aren't I?" Of course she was and that made you mad. When you didn't respond she continued talking. "It's because he's left you again, isn't it? Oh (y/n), you should have listened to me. I knew that this would happen sooner or later, I told you! You You shouldn't have messed around with him in first place. I am not happy to say that but that's exactly what you get for embarking on this guy! I told you to get yourself a real man, a-"

"Stop it!," you hissed. How did she dare? She didn't know anything about your relationship and you couldn't stand hearing her talk like this. "First of all, we are not 'messing around'. We are _engaged_ , mother. Hearing you say those things makes me sick, do you even know how much you're hurting me? Do you even care?!" You were screaming right now and you started sobbing again.

"Because you know I am right, darling," she cooed. "You just don't want to admit that your relationship isn't as happy as you'd like it to be! You just keep pretending that he's there for you and that he cares about you even if you know that's not the case." That was enough.

"What?! How do you _dare_ to say those things? What kind of mother _are_ you? Why won't you EVER support me? Why do you always have to make things worse than they are? Do you even realise how much you hurt me? Did it ever cross your mind that YOU don't care and that YOU don't make me happy AT ALL? Do you know how much it freaks me out that you want me to have children and get married as soon as possible in one second and then tell me to move out of the house and find some other bloke in the next? How can you tell me that you care oh-so-much and just me to be happy when you denigrate everyone and everything which does? Why won't you let me live MY life? Why won't you accept my choices? Yes, I am sad right now. And yes I am alone right now and I wish I wasn't. But do you know what? I feel better than I've ever felt while I lived with you and dad! Because I have everything I need. And I LOVE Tom. More than anyone I've ver met before. And as long as you are not able to accept that I would be very pleased if you would STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" You were thoroughly crying right now. You hung up on her sobbing and shaking and you clenched your knees to bury your head between them.

"Darling?" You whirled around to face the owner of the voice which had just appeared behind you. This wonderful voice you knew oh-so-well. Tom's voice. He was right ther. You stared at him a couple of seconds before you realised that this was actually happening, that it was not just some dream.

"T-Tom? What are you doing here?" He stood inside the house right in front of the door just a few steps from where you were sitting. He dropped his bag and rushed over to the couch.

"We managed to wrap the movie quicker than anticipated," he kneeled down in front of you and raised his hand to cup your cheek. He wiped off the fresh tears with his thumb and looked at you with sorrow. "I am sorry, my love. So sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. If I would have known how much you're suffering I would have-"

"No Tom," you shook your head and managed to smile weakly, "it's not...I just...," you took a deep breath, "I just missed you. And...it's just been a shitty day really." He smiled at you tenderly.

"I've missed you so much, (y/n)."

"I've missed you too, Tom. I'm so glad you're home." Your voice was barely a whisper when he leaned over to you and pressed his lips against yours. It was a gentle kiss full of love and ease. When the two of you parted in a desperate need of air he pushed himself onto the sofa and sat down behind you, his legs on either side of your body, your back on his chest and your hands entwined on your stomach. He kissed the top of your head and smelled at your hair. You sighed in response and were lost in the sensation almost completely when Tom broke the comfortable silence between the two of you.

"Your mother is wrong, you know. I love you more than anything. I would never leave you alone. I will always be there for you because you are the most amazing person I've ever met. You are charming and funny, intelligent and absolutely stunning and...I just don't want you to think that you are less important to me than my work. Because you are the most important thing in my entire life. I just want you to be happy. I can't stand the thought of you sitting here alone, crying. I can't stand the thought of you being sad all by yourself." You turned around and braced yourself up on your hands.

"I know...I didn't mean to cry at all. I don't feel like you're leaving me, I know you never would. It's just that sometimes there are all these little things welling up inside of me. And they are really not that bad but at some point it's just too much and," your voice trailed off again, "and sometimes I just have to cry it all out and be sad for one afternoon. I know how much you love your job and it's not bothering me at all. It's just that I cannot stand hearing my mother say all those things about you. I love you, Tom. And I am much better now that you're here." You smiled and kissed him again. "You are the best fiancée I could wish for. You are kind and loving-"

"And here again."

"Yes," you laughed at the fussiness in his voice, "and here again."

"And now that I am, you're certainly not getting rid of me. No filming, press junkets, interviews or conventions for the next two months. Just you and me."

"Sounds lovely," you purred. "Any suggestions how to spend all this time, Mr Hiddleston?"

"Hmm," he smirked and ran his hand through your hair, "a few. We have a lot of cathing-up to do, Mrs soon-to-be Hiddleston." He started to plant heavy kisses in the crook of your neck. "And I have to show you how much I've missed you."

 _Well_ , you thought, _this day is definitely not so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo~ I hope you liked my first story on ao3! Please leave comments and kudos, any kind of feedback is much appreciated.  
> I apologise for any language or grammer mistakes, I am not a native English speaker.  
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
